


Truth or Dare?

by Fallenstar126



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: CARRYING PEOPLE, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LICKING THINGS, Lots of fluff okay, THE AH BUISNESS, Truth or Dare, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the guys from Achievement hunter decide to play truth or dare one night while they were bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

“Alright, your turn Ray, truth or dare?” Geoff asked, and Ray grinned dangerously; before exclaiming loudly.

“DARE!” Geoff laughed, then thought for a few moments, shifting on the bed. 

“For your dare, carrying someone in this room to the lobby, touch the front desk, then carry them back up to this spot.” Michael and Gavin started laughing at Rays expression of defeat, until Ray sprung up, grabbing Gavin by the legs, before bolting out of the room. Geoff jumped up, and followed the pair out of the room, holding a camera up to film them. A few people glanced out of their room, scowling at Gavin, who was shrieking with laugher, trying to squirm out of Rays grasp. They continued to the elevator, then stopped, waiting for it to arrive. Geoff handed the camera to Michael once they stepped inside, then pressed the button. They entered the elevator once it arrived, Gavin tucking his arms in so that he didn’t get them caught on the side. A few people called the elevator, but didn’t get on, as it was quite full with Gavin’s flailing body. Michael laughed, smacking Gavin on the head to stop him. The elevator finally stopped, and opened at to the crowded lobby. Ray started pushing his way through to the counter, the weight of Gavin not even bothering him. The person standing at the counter shot him a strange look as Ray slapped the counter, then sprinted back to the elevator. When they reached their room again, Ray dropped Gavin on the bed, and sat on the chair before turning to Michael.

“Truth or dare Michael?” Ray asked, grinning.

“Uh…. Truth?” He said, making it sound more like a question. 

“If a stranger came up to you, and whispered something in your ear, what would you want it to be?” Michael took a while to think about it, laughing. 

“I’m naked when I shower.” The rest of the guys started laughing as well, then Michael turned to Gavin, almost shouting; 

“Truth or dare, you fucktard! Gavin laughed before answering with dare.

“For the next three turns, you have to act like a cat.” Gavin snorted, obviously expecting it to be a joke, but Michael gestured to the ground, laughing. Gavin scowled at him, but rolled off the bed onto his hands and knees, meowing. Geoff laughed, petting Gavins head like he was an actual cat. Gavin hissed, and Geoff flicked his nose. 

“Bad kitty.” 

“Shut up Geoffry. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Lick Rays toes.” Geoff grimaced, staring at Gavin. 

“Dude, seriously?” Gavin laughed, nodding. “I change to truth then.” Gavin shook his head stubbornly. 

“Nope, you chose Dare, you have to follow through.” Geoff sighed, Ray taking his socks off, holding out his now bare foot. Geoff leaned down, and the next second after licking it, bolted to the bathroom, holding his tongue under the water. Gavin and rest of the guys laughed, and continued to play the strange game.

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
